


Take My Hand In Yours

by InFamousHero



Series: Dark Fem!Revan x Bastila Feelings Never Die [2]
Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games)
Genre: Dancing, Dark Side Ending, F/F, Fluff, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27016129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InFamousHero/pseuds/InFamousHero
Summary: As soon as the doors hissed shut behind her, a heavy, pulsing melody thrumming through her chest, Revan slid into view, wearing a simple dark shirt and pants, and a heady, mischievous smirk.
Relationships: Female Revan/Bastila Shan
Series: Dark Fem!Revan x Bastila Feelings Never Die [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997746
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Take My Hand In Yours

Moments of peace and quiet were hard to come by. If they weren’t sleeping they were working, fervently rebuilding an empire from the foundations up. It was hard and necessary but left them exhausted most nights, which was why it delighted Bastila to hear music when she entered the private quarters she shared with Revan.

The Ebon Hawk remained a vessel of speed and convenience, but the capital ship Serendipity was their home. Their quarters were isolated, separated by layers of security that would take time to finesse and far more to brute force one’s way through, necessary for someone with as big a target on her head as Revan. But beyond the defences were chambers decorated in a sleek, dark style that reminded Bastila of blood and durasteel. Greys and reds mixed heavily, polished and matte metal surfaces blended with plush, crimson fabrics and lighting. The _lighting_ almost made it feel like being on an entirely different plane of existence.

As soon as the doors hissed shut behind her, a heavy, pulsing melody thrumming through her chest, Revan slid into view, wearing a simple dark shirt and pants, and a heady, mischievous smirk. The golden rings of her eyes burned like embers in the dim lightning, stark and arresting, but she danced with the kind of relaxed confidence that immediately put Bastila at ease.

“Someone’s in a good mood,” Bastila said lightly, drawing a hand along Revan’s collarbone as she strode passed to change out of her armoured robes. The touch was brief but confident, brazen even, something Bastila did almost on a whim, and she felt Revan’s eyes burn after her.

Ever since Revan’s victory at the Star Forge— _their_ victory, Revan always corrected—she made a point to let their relationship progress at a pace _Bastila_ was comfortable with. So much had happened to push and pull her in a dozen directions, tradition, obligation, and duty, all of it chaining Bastila down to all the expectations that came with being a Jedi prodigy. Revan knew the feeling well, to be as powerful as she meant to send the council into a panic, furtively working out the best ways to control and stifle their better.

And then there was Malak, a torturous host if ever there was one. Pain was a fine method to break down a captive, but turning them to your side made all that effort quite counterproductive. Malak knew enough to grind her down before he began prying open her secrets, dredging up the reckless thoughts and daydreams she tried so hard to repress because that was what the Jedi expected of her.

Malak was too blinded by his hatred of Revan to see how thin Bastila’s declaration of loyalty was. She knew Revan would come for him, ablaze with glorious rage, a woman of unparalleled power—a woman who loved _her_. For a dark, pitiful moment, Bastila fully believed Revan would cut her down for all the lies, but the second their eyes met atop the Rakatan temple she knew differently.

Throwing on a soft vest and leggings, Bastila turned to watch Revan jig to the dark synths. Revan was never a curvaceous woman. She was tall and muscular, with broad shoulders, a strong jawline and a relatively flat chest. It was what led to no small amount of confusion when most people only saw her in her distinctive but ambiguous armour. Bastila thought herself quite privileged to see Revan like this, a simple, vulnerable moment of mundane entertainment, her long legs smoothly taking her from one move to the next.

Smiling, Bastila approached and Revan turned to meet her, the smirk turning into a grin.

Revan offered her hand and Bastila took it, letting the Dark Lord of the Sith who brought fear to so many lead her into a dance.

Handling her with firm, confident hands, Revan’s bright and burning eyes were so close, mesmerising in their intensity, stealing Bastila’s breath away, and she revelled in the sensation of another pleasure that was hers alone, to see her beloved’s eyes unmasked, and see them brighten when they fell on _her_. There was a spark only she could put in those eyes, and Revan was all too happy to admit as much.

To be appreciated and wanted were such a simple desires, but ones that could torment even the most stalwart individuals were they neglected.

The rhythm slowed momentarily and Revan pulled them flush against each other, moving in a slow, sinuous sway that sent heat crawling up Bastila’s neck.

Revan’s grin was like a knife, a sharp flash of white teeth framed by dark lipstick.

Bastila slid her hands into Revan’s black hair and kissed her, stealing some that darkness for herself. She welcomed Revan’s tongue, welcomed the firm hands sliding down her back, and jumped when they reached her backside, trusting Revan to catch her. She did, of course, and Bastila wrapped her legs around Revan’s hips.

The music picked up again.

Revan broke the kiss, hot breath sliding over Bastila’s cheek, ear, neck, and those painted lips pressed to her throat.

Bastila tightened her grip on Revan’s hair. “Bed,” she said thickly, “now.”

Chuckling darkly, Revan did exactly as she commanded, and said with equal parts love and ardour, “As you wish.”

**Author's Note:**

> [This](https://youtu.be/QMTKqGkvdIA) is the music I had in mind.
> 
> If you enjoyed this, consider checking out my other work, I have another Revan/Bastila piece, multiple entries for SWTOR, and I have a Sequel Trilogy Rewrite in progress.


End file.
